


Frustration

by zhem1x5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly feels, Drunk John, Gen, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when things were good, they really weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> For my dad, with whom I'd never been so angry in my life when I wrote this.

"Come on, Sammy, ya gotta help me."

"I'm tryin', Dean," Sam gasped, his shoulder braced in the hollow of dad's as he tried to get himself under his weight.

"Ok, Sammy," Dean sighed, letting their dad lean a little. "Stand up and brace yourself, I'll lower him onto your shoulder."

Sam nodded, standing almost as tall as Dean but still not quite dad's six-foot-two. "I'm ready," he promised, praying he really was and that they weren't about to end up on the floor again.

"Ok," Dean agreed, shifting until dad leaned a little heavier on Sam's shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Sam answered quickly, wrapping his arm around dad's waist like Dean was. "I got him."

"Ok, Sammy, standard drill. Count it out."

Sam grinned despite himself. "Left. Left. Left, right, left," he commanded, their steps in careful dominant right sync as they stumbled and marched their way into the small master bedroom.

"Down easy," Dean muttered even though it didn't matter. Dad wouldn't even know they were there let alone whether they put him down gently. "Tuck him in."

Dad looked calm and peaceful asleep, so different from when he was awake and training them and yelling at them and drinking too much and loving his sons too little.

"Come on, Sammy, bedtime," Dean smiled, ruffling Sam's hair even though he hated it when he did that.

"Last one to the couch sleeps on the floor," Sam announced, taking off running and tripping over his own feet.

Dean let him win.


End file.
